Bloody Holy in Jerusallem
by Dharmaputra - Ra Kuti
Summary: Jangan kautelanjangi agama untuk memuaskan birahimu terhadap kecantikan dunia... Historical-Fictional, OCs, Rate M, contains Violence, SARA, etc.


**Disclaimer: I don't own. Hetalia is Hidekaz Himaruya's. I don't get profit of making this story.**

**Genre: Spiritual/Tragedy**

**Warning: Rate M for themes, historical-fictional, contains violence, full SARA. If you don't like, don't read please!**

.

**Bloody Holy in Jerusallem**

**by Ra Kuti**

.

Langkah kuda berderap cepat. Gemanya merobek keheningan, mengoyak pekat malam dan menghentak jalan-jalan yang semula lengang tanpa lalu lalang. Tatkala terdengar bedug di kejauhan, pasukan berpanji-panji salib itu segera mempercepat pacuan kudanya.

"SERANG SEBELUM FAJAR TIBA!"

Pria berambut cokelat berseru, mengomando pasukannya. Wajahnya yang biasanya ramah tamah, nampak garang dan bengis. Mungkin siapapun akan murka, ketika rumah ibadahnya dihancurkan. Dan itulah yang akan ia lakukan pada rumah ibadah 200 meter di hadapannya. Agar semua orang di dalamnya merasakan apa yang ia rasakan saat Umar Bin Khattab**(1)** menancapkan panji _khilafah_-nya di sana.

Sekejap saja pasukan salib itu mencapai 200 meter. Hingga terdengar nyaring sekali gema, "_Allahhu akbar~ Allahhu akbar~_"

Pria komandan pasukan begitu terganggu mendengar suara itu. Ia menoleh pada seseorang lain di sebelahnya, "Kau tahu apa yang harus kaulakukan, Antonio?"

Pria yang hampir serupa dengannya tersenyum, "Tentu kakak," dan seketika ia melajukan kuda lalu menyabetkan pedangnya pada tiang raksasa yang ditancapkan Umar Bin Khattab berserta pasukannya tahun 638 silam.

BRAAKKK

Lebih dari 4 abad tiang raksasa itu mengibarkan panji bulan bintang, akhirnya roboh oleh pedang sang _conquistador_, Antonio Carriedo Fernandez. Tiang raksasa yang kurus itu runtuh, menimpa kubah, mengacaukan peribadatan orang-orang di dalamnya.

"_Astagfirullah al adzim_!" pekik mereka, segera keluar dari berbagai pintu. Namun kebingungan tatkala pasukan salib telah mengepung masjid, tempat ibadahnya.

Panasnya suasana subuh hari di Jerusallem itu, bagaikan siang hari di gurun Sinai tatkala Musa, yang memimpin Bani Israel meninggalkan Mesir, terkepung tentara Fir'aun. Para wanita membopong anak-anaknya. Sementara para pria berusaha menamengkan diri mereka untuk melindungi wanita dan anak-anak. Salah seorang pria maju ke depan, menyisakan 10 langkah di hadapan Antonio Carriedo Fernandez dan sang kakak, Jose Alvaro Martinez.

"Mengapakah kalian menghalang-halangi kaum muslimin yang hendak menjalankan perintah Allah? Sesungguhnya, yang demikian itu orang-orang _dzalim_," seru pria bersorban itu.

Jose menyeringai. Kudanya yang mondar-mandir mengguncangkan tubuh gagahnya. "Jangan kamu menyangka bahwa aku datang untuk membawa damai di atas bumi," ia memajukan kudanya untuk menghampiri sang pria bersorban, "aku datang bukan membawa damai," sambil menarik sesuatu yang terselip pada sabuk pinggangnya, "melainkan pedang," diayunkan ke udara sesuatu yang ternyata sebilah pedang tajam itu, "barang siapa mengasihi bapa atau ibunya lebih dari pada-Ku, ia tak layak bagi-Ku, dan barangsiapa mengasihi anaknya laki-laki atau perempuan lebih daripada-Ku, ia tak layak bagi-Ku. Barangsiapa tak memikul salibnya dan mengikut Aku, ia tak layak bagi-Ku. Barangsiapa mempertahankan nyawanya, ia akan kehilangan nyawanya. Dan barangsiapa kehilangan nyawanya karena aku, ia akan memperolehnya. Begitulah Jesus berkata dalam Matius 10 ayat 34 sampai 37!"

Jose mengayunkan pedangnya ke leher pria bersorban, "Bertobatlah, hei orang-orang yang telah mencampakkan salibnya dan mengikut nabi palsu! Jika tidak, rasakan pedihnya pedangku yang akan menghukum kalian, hei orang-orang Anti-Christ!"

"Ketahuilah, sesungguhnya kalian telah berbuat _syirik_ dengan menyembah Tuhan selain Allah Yang Maha Esa. Yesus bukanlah Tuhan, bukan pula Isa Al-Masih—" ucapan sang pria bersorban terpotong teriakan lantang seseorang lain dari barisan salib.

"Lancang kau, Saddiq Adnan!" ia menunjuk dengan pedangnya.

Antonio segera menghampiri untuk menenangkan, "Tenang Lovino! Biarkan onta ini berbicara sesukanya sebelum kita memotong lidahnya," ucapan Antonio yang lembut sedikit menenangkan sang pewaris tahta Holy Roman Empire, Lovino Vargas.

Pria yang mereka kenal sebagai Saddiq Adnan melanjutkan ucapannya, "Yesus yang kalian sembah adalah dewa yang diangkat dan ditunjuk sebagai Tuhan oleh Kaisar Contantine dan diabadikan namanya dalam Credo Nicea tahun 325 lalu. Ia sebagai pengganti Mithra, dewa matahari dalam kepercayaan Zoroastrinanisme yang dianut pra-Kristen. Kristen bukan ajaran Isa Al-Masih atau yang tercantum dalam Al-Quran sebagai Nabi Isa, utusan Allah bukan anak Allah seperti yang kalian yakini. Allah Maha Esa, tidak beranak tidak pula diperanakkan. Dan sesungguhnya, yang tersalib bukanlah Nabi Isa. Dia adalah Yudas, seorang Yahudi yang berpura-pura menjadi murid Nabi Isa untuk kemudian mengkhianatinya! Allah menolong Nabi Isa ketika penyaliban dan kemudian mengangkatnya ke surga. Lalu, mengapakah kalian tetap menyembah Yudas sang pengkhianat, sebagai Isa Al-Masih atau Yesus? Bahkan menuhankannya?"

Pasukan salib dari Eropa itu mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. Sementara Saddiq Adnan kembali melanjutkan ucapannya, "Allah Subahanna Wa'taalla berfirman dalam surat Al-Baqarah ayat 208, Hai orang-orang beriman, masuklah kalian ke dalam islam dengan menyeluruh dan janganlah engkau menuruti langkah-langkah syetan. Sesungguhnya syetan itu musuh yang nyata bagimu. Sesungguhnya, penentuan Tuhan yang diputuskan melalui sebuah sidang atas perintah manusia, adalah langkah syetan! Manusia tidak berhak memilih Tuhannya. Manusia hanya boleh menyeru kebenaran Tuhan. Telah berfirman Allah Subahana Wa'taalla dalam surat Al-Fath ayat 29, Muhammad itu utusan Allah dan orang-orang yang bersama dia adalah keras terhadap orang-orang kafir, tetapi berkasih sayang kepada sesama mereka..."

Saddiq Adnan menghela nafas sejenak, lalu melanjutkan kembali ucapannya, "Wahai yang telah disesatkan Paulus, sang pemuja Tiga Dewa dan bukan Allah Yang Maha Esa, kembalilah kalian pada jalan yang benar. Sesunguhnya islam agama benar, lagi diridhai! Telah berfirman Allah Subahanna Wa'taala dalam Surat Ali Imran Ayat 85, Dan barang siapa mencari agama selain agama islam, maka sekali-kali tidaklah diterima agama itu daripadanya, dan dia termasuk orang-orang yang merugi."

"Hahahahaha~ apakah menurut kalian itu hebat?" tentara salib berambut perak, bermata merah darah, tertawa terbahak-bahak, "sekali-kali, tidaklah kami mengikut Nabi cabul yang haus harta, tahta dan wanita!"

"Apakah yang engkau maksudkan, Baginda Nabi Muhammad Rasulullah Sala'ahiwasallam? Jika demikian, sungguh itu adalah fitnah! Dan fitnah lebih kejam daripada pembunuh—"

"Muhammad tak layak disebut Nabi!" lagi, Lovino memotong ucapan Saddiq Adnan dengan teriakan lantang. Wajar saja, ia tinggal di Roma bersama para uskup gereja. Doktrin Paus Urbanus II**(2)** tentang keberadaannya di Jerusallem ini tentu lebih melekat di benaknya, dibanding pasukan salib lain.

Sang kristiani taat ini pun melontarkan penegasan, "Benar kata Gilbert. Muhammad tak lebih dari pria barbar yang haus harta, tahta dan wanita! Ia merampas Jerusallem, tanah kelahiran, kematian, kebangkitan dan pengangkatan Jesus ke surga. Aku yakin, sekarang Nabi palsu ini sedang menerima siksaan yang teramat pedih di neraka!"

"Cabut kembali ucapanmu!" kali ini Saddiq Adnan naik darah.

Lovino tak peduli, ia melanjutkan ucapannya, "Muhammad yang kalian bela bukanlah manusia sempurna seperti yang kalian gadang-gadang selama ini. Dia menikahi banyak wanita, salah satunya Aisya yang masih berumur 9 tahun. Di Arab, pada zaman itu memang sudah lumrah mengawini anak di bawah umur. Tapi, bukankah seharusnya Muhammad tidak mengikuti kelumrahan itu? Bukankah Nabi diutus Tuhan untuk menyeru kebaikan dan kebenaran? Muhammad bisa mengubah masyarakat yang semula menyembah berhala menjadi menyembah Allah. Muhammad juga bisa mengubah wanita yang semula berpakaian terbuka menjadi berjilbab. Tapi kenapa Muhammad tidak bisa mengubah kelumrahan masyarakat Arab yang mengawini gadis di bawah umur? Malahan dia mengikuti kelumrahan itu dengan mengawini Aisya yang masih berusia 9 tahun! Atau menurut Muhammad, mengawini anak-anak itu baik dan benar? Orang islam menyatakan pedoman hidup islam adalah Al-Quran dan Sunnah Rasul. Apa jadinya kalau perbuatan Muhammad yang mengawini bocah ini dijadikan pedoman?"

Para tentara salib tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Nabi cabul dan tukang kawin, hahahaha..." komentar tentara salib berambut silver, Gilbert Beilschmith.

Lovino menyeringai sebelum melanjutkan kembali, "Kalian tidak ada bedanya dengan Bani Israel yang tersesat! Yahudi yang laknat! Kembalilah kalian ke jalan benar, hei domba-domba tersesat dan terlaknat! Tidak ada jalan menuju kerajaan Allah selain Kristus!"

"Sudah cukufkah ferkataan tak berguna ente?" kali ini pria bersorban lain mengajukan diri. Lovino dan pasukan salib lain hanya memandang pria beraksen Arab itu dengan tatapan merendahkan.

"Syeikh Abdullah Ghoffur tak perlu turut campur atas masalah ini. Biarkan _akhwan_ yang mengatasi orang-orang kafir ini," Saddiq Adnan mengayomi pria Arab yang disebutnya Syeikh Abdullah Ghoffur itu.

"Tidak. Ana tak bisa diam saja ketika Baginda Nabi Muhammad Rasulullah Sala'ahiwassalam terlecehkan," sang Syeikh tak peduli. Ia kembali memfokuskan diri pada pasukan salib berkuda di hadapannya, "Telah berfirman Allah Subahanna Wa'taala dalam Surat At-Taubah ayat 29, Ferangilah orang-orang yang tidak beriman kefada hari kemudian dan mereka mengharamkan afa yang telah diharamkan Allah dan Rasul-Nya dan tidak beragama dengan agama yang benar yakni orang-orang yang diberikan Al Kitab kefada mereka, samfai mereka membayar jizyah dengan fatuh sedang mereka dalam keadaan tunduk."

Syeikh itu semakin mengajukan dirinya dengan berani, "Hei orang-orang yang diberikan Al Kitab, jika ente kemari hanya untuk menentang Allah dan ke-Rasul-an Nabi Muhammad Rasulullah Sala'ahiwasallam, sudah menjadi kefajiban kami untuk memerangi ente! Namun, jika ente tak ingin terjadi feferangan antara kita, kiranya ente bersedia masuk islam atau membayar jizyah!"

CUIH. Gilbert yang sedari tadi menyusul Jose ke depan, melemparkan ludahnya hingga mengenai Syeikh Abdullah Ghoffur.

Saddiq Adnan segera maju, "Laknat kau Gilbert!" namun dicegah sang Syeikh.

"Lebih baik mati daripada harus tunduk dengan orang-orang tak hebat macam kalian!" Gilbert menimpali.

"Tenang _mon Albino_! Biarkan _pasteur_ muda kita berbicara!" seorang pria berambut pirang yang dikuncir mendekati Gilbert. Gilbert akhirnya tenang setelah melihat sang _pasteur _muda, Lovino Vargas, menghampiri barisan depan.

"Pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba!" Lovino berbicara dengan tenang, "bukankah Jose sudah bilang, bahwa kami datang bukan untuk membawa damai?" ia menyeringai tipis, "KAMI DATANG UNTUK MEMERANGI ISLAM!" teriaknya membakar semangat pasukan salib.

"Halleluya!" seru pasukan salibis itu bersamaan.

"Baiklah, sesuai firman Allah Subahanna Wa'taala dalam Surat An Nisaa ayat 84," Syeikh Abdullah Ghoffur membalikkan badan, memandang rekan-rekannya yang tak lagi ketakutan seperti ketika kedatangan pasukan salib tadi. Justru terpancar semangat berperang yang tinggi di wajah mereka. Syeikh Abdullah tersenyum sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, "Wahai ikhwanul muslimin, maka berjihadlah ente di jalan Allah, tidaklah ente dibebani melainkan dengan kefajiban ente sendiri. Kobarkanlah semangat fara mukmin, mudah-mudahan Allah menolak serangan orang-orang kafir itu. Allah amat besar kekuatan-Nya dan amat keras siksaannya!"

"Allahuakbar!" seru pasukan _jihadis_ bersamaan.

Dan pecahlah perang antara pasukan salibis Kristiani dan pasukan jihadis Islami dengan dipandu pemimpinnya masing-masing. Pasukan salib turun dari kuda-kudanya karena lawan yang mereka hadapi tak berpelana. Mereka bukan pengecut, sehingga tak akan berperang melawan musuh yang tak seimbang. Meskipun kenyataannya tetaplah tak seimbang karena mereka bersenjata, sedangkan sang lawan—yang sedang menjalankan shalat subuh saat penyerangan—tidaklah bersenjata.

Dan berkat persenjataan itulah, pasukan salib banyak memenangkan pertarungan satu lawan satu. Namun, bukannya mereka tak menderita kekalahan sama sekali, sebab sang lawan memang cukup tangguh. Syeikh Abdullah Ghoffur yang berasal dari Jazirah Arab telah hidup ribuan tahun yang lalu. Bahkan ia menemani Umar Bin Khattab menaklukkan dan mengislamisasi penduduk Jerusallem. Saddiq Adnan bisa dibilang mualaf, tapi ia bukanlah seseorang yang bisa dianggap remeh. Bangsa Turk yang membanggakan diri sebagai anak cucu Nabi Nuhtelah lama berkecimpung dalam petualangan bahari. Dan tentu saja sudah banyak makan asam garam dunia peperangan. Sedangkan pasukan jihadis lainnya merasa cukup mempersenjatai diri dengan semangat kebesaran Tuhan mereka: Allahuakbar. Tak sedikit di antara mereka yang mati, namun tak jarang pula yang berhasil melumpuhkan lawan dan merebut senjatanya.

Jeritan wanita dan anak-anak tanpa lengan, tanpa kepala, tanpa kaki, tanpa daya, menjadi _instrument _memilukan yang tak menyentuh hati dan nurani kedua belah pihak anak manusia yang berperang membela agama dan kepercayaan masing-masing itu. Salibis dan jihadis, tak ada yang mau mengalah, meski telah banyak darah yang tertumpah. Kedua belah pihak saling membunuh satu sama lain, untuk satu tujuan: kemenangan.

Dan di antara wanita dan anak-anak tanpa daya itu, seorang wanita cantik hanya terdiam seribu bahasa. Telah banyak sabetan pedang di tubuhnya. _Hijab_ serta _niqab_-nya pun telah terkoyak. Namun ia tak roboh seperti wanita korban perang lainnya. Ia terdiam seribu bahasa, bulir bening mengalir dari mata cokelatnya yang indah. Raganya terkoyak. Jiwanya terguncang.

"Lovino, biar kami yang menghadapi mereka. Kau selesaikan apa yang menjadi tujuan utama kita ke sini!" Antonio mendekati Lovino yang sedang menyabetkan pedangnya ke leher-leher musuh.

"Baik. Terima kasih Antonio," Lovino menyingkir dari medan perang dan segera menyambar seorang wanita yang hendak tersungkur ke tanah.

"Palestina, kau tidak apa-apa?" Lovino menatap cemas wanita cantik dalam dekapan tangan kokohnya.

"Lovino?" sang wanita mendesah pelan.

Lovino tersenyum, "Ya. Aku datang untuk menyelamatkanmu dari cengkeraman Islam. Kau tak harus melihat pertumpahan darah ini," segera Lovino membawa sang wanita yang tak lain personifikasi Palestina, menyingkir dari medan perang. Palestina hanya terdiam, namun ia mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Lovino yang berlari menerjang hura-hara pertempuran.

"Tunggu!" teriakan lantang menghentikan Lovino yang baru beberapa langkah menjauhi medan pertempuran. Lovino berdecak menangkap siluet Saddiq Adnan di hadapannya.

"Langkahi mayatku sebelum merebut Palestina dari kami!" Saddiq Adnan berkata dengan tegas.

"Saddiq Adnan~" suara merdu membuat pria Kurdi itu terhenyak. Ia menengadah demi menemukan sang pemilik suara merdu.

"Gupta Muhammad Hassan?" Saddiq Adnan tersenyum tatkala mata hitamnya menangkap seorang pria yang terduduk di cabang pohon kurma, "Guk~" dengan ditemani anjing putih yang sering berkeliaran di gurun Sahara.

"Urusi pertempuranmu! Palestina milikku," pria pemilik suara merdu itu berkata sambil melirik Palestina yang ada dalam gendongan Lovino.

"Kakak~" Palestina mendesah lirih sebelum kesadarannya akhirnya terenggut.

"Ck, kau selalu posesif terhadap Palestina," Saddiq Adnan berdecak, namun seulas senyum terpoles di wajah cokelatnya, "tapi aku percaya kau bisa menyelamatkan Palestina kita dari cengkeraman salibis laknat ini," mata hitam itu melirik Lovino dengan sinis, "Insyaallah, kemenangan ada di tangan kita. Allahuakhbar!"

Setelah ucapan, "Wassalam~" terlontar dari bibir sang _ustadz _muda, tinggalah Lovino, Palestina dan pria bernama Gupta Muhammad Hassan.

"Kau sudah melakukan kesalahan besar dengan menginjakkan kaki di Yerusallem dan merebut Palestinaku!" Gupta Muhammad Hassan, atau yang akrab dipanggil Hassan itu menatap Lovino tajam, "Lepaskan Palestina dari tangan _najis_-mu atau kepalamu yang terlepas dari tubuh hinamu!"

Lovino menengadah hanya untuk memberikan seringaian tipis, "Saat menjadi Gupta Mesyiria, kau memerangiku karena tak menyetujui pernikahan Cleopatra dan Julius Caesar. Sekarang saat menjadi Gupta Muhammad Hassan, kau masih saja memerangiku untuk alasan sederhana, tak menyetujui pernikahanku dengan Pales—"

"TUTUP MULUT BUSUKMU!" Hassan berdiri sambil menodongkan pedang besarnya, "Kau yang memilih semua ini," ia menyeringai setelah mengelap pedang dengan lidahnya, "HYEAAA~" dan turun dengan menghujamkan pedang ke arah Lovino yang terperanjat seketika.

Segala pemandangan mengerikan tak satu pun luput dari sepasang mata _emerald _itu, "Jadi, kau sudah tahu alasan kita berada di Jerusallem ini, kan, _git_?" ia berujar lirih memandang rambut pirang kusir keretanya, "_BLOODY GIT_!" teriakan lantang yang dilontarkannya membuat pemuda kusir keretanya terperanjat. Seketika mata _emerald-_nya beradu dengan mata safir sang pemuda _sais_.

"A-ada apa, Iggy?" gagap pemuda itu, linglung.

"Apa yang kaulihat, Alfred F. Jones, si tolol yang tak pernah sembuh dari ketololannya?"

Pemuda kusir kereta itu menggembungkan pipi, "Memangnya apa yang terlihat di sini selain perang berdarah itu, Arthur Kirkland, si alis tebal yang tak pernah sadar kejelekan alis tebalnya?"

Pria bernama Arthur Kirkland yang memang beralis tebal itu menggeram. Ia segera turun dari kereta dengan menenteng pedangnya.

"Kau mau kemana Iggy?" Alfred, pemuda kusir kereta itu memandang serius pria yang disebutnya 'Iggy' yang tak lain Arthur Kirkland.

"Memangnya apa yang akan kita lakukan di sini selain berperang, _git_?"

"Tapi kan, kita ditugaskan menjaga persenjataan dan mencegah datangnya bala bantuan musuh?"

Arthur menghela nafas panjang, "Apakah di saat genting begini kau masih bisa menjaga persenjataan?" tak ingin membuang-buang waktu, pria berperawakan dingin dan angkuhini segera membalikkan badan dan melesat, meninggalkan Alfred yang hanya menggaruk-garuk rambut pirangnya.

TRAAANG

Cukup keras suara dentingan benda tajam itu. Lovino membuka perlahan kedua matanya yang terpejam erat demi menahan hujaman pedang Hassan. Ia sedikit terhenyak ketika tak merasakan sakit sedikit pun di tubuhnya, justru umpatan sakit hati dari sang musuh.

"Cih! Mengganggu saja kau, alis tebal!"

Lovino terperanjat, tatkala mendapati seorang pria berambut pirang tengah menahan pedang Hassan dengan pedangnya, "Arthur?"

Pria alis tebal yang memang Arthur Kirkland itu melirik Lovino yang berada di belakangnya, "Biarkan kami yang mempersiapkan pendirian kerajaan Jerusallem. Lekaslah anda dan Palestina menghadap Paus Urbanus II, karena beliau telah menunggu di pembaptisan!"

Lovino mengangguk, "Terima kasih Arthur," dan segera pergi.

Meninggalkan Hassan yang menggeram, "Sialan! Tak akan kubiarkan kau merebut Palestinaku!"

Serta Arthur yang tak kalah gusar, "Akulah lawanmu, anjing Mesir!"

TRAAANG TRIIING CRAAASH

Bebunyian pedang yang beradu pedang, atau pedang beradu zirah—milik Arthur tentunya, karena Hassan hanya ber-_kavtan_. Arthur berkelit ke sana kemari, menangkis serangan Hassan yang sangat lincah dan liar. Ia mundur hingga terpojok ke pohon.

"HYEAAA~" Hassan menghujamkan pedangnya dan berhasil menebas leher Arthur, "Akhhh..." Arthur mengerang sakit.

"Ukhhh..." Namun Hassan juga merintih karena pedang Arthur rupanya berhasil menusuk perutnya.

"Keretaku akan membawa kalian," Alfred memacu perlahan keretanya untuk menyambut Lovino yang menggendong Palestina.

"Tidak," ucapan Lovino membuat Alfred tercengang, terlebih saat generasi penerus Holy Roman Empire itu naik kereta dan segera menidurkan Palestina ke dalam kereta, "biar aku yang membawa Palestina sendiri."

Lovino menggantikan posisi Alfred setelah sebelumnya sang pemuda _sais _turun sambil menggumankan satu kata, "Arthur..." sambil menatap satu dari dua pria yang terkapar tak jauh darinya.

Lovino melemparkan pedang yang langsung ditangkap Alfred, "Turunlah ke medan peperangan! _Deus Vult_," ia melempar senyum yang dipaksakan, lalu memacu kereta kudanya dengan cepat.

HYEA~ HYEA~ HYEAA~

Seruan Lovino yang memacu kereta kuda semakin sirna di telinga Alfred. Pemuda bermata safir itu, memandang jauh ke depan. Pertempuran masih berlangsung sengit. Nampaknya pihak Islam tak menyerah, sekalipun kondisinya terjepit. Alfred menghela nafas panjang. Pedang telah tergenggam erat, namun entah mengapa kaki terasa berat.

"Aku harus berperang untuk menebus dosa!" bisik hati kecil Alfred, "untuk pengabdian kepada Yesus Kristus," diikuti kakinya yang melangkah sejengkal, "untuk melindungi Palestina," dua jengkal, "untuk membela Paus," tiga jengkal, "dan untuk menyelamatkan Arthur," berjengkal-jengkal, "HALLELUYA!" berlari secepatnya.

.

.

Alfred terbelalak, menyadari apa yang terpantul di mata biru, sebiru lautan miliknya. Pagi yang datang dengan congkak, mengusir keremangan yang enggan berlalu, telah berhadapan dengan pemuda itu. Gagak hitam terbesit di langit Jerusallem secepat busur panah. Bersahut-sahutan, seolah menyambut David**(3) **yang datang dengan menenteng pedang. Menghujamkan kemarahan atas apa yang ditimpakan anak manusia di tanah Palestina tercintanya.

Alfred mundur selangkah, bukan karena takut seandainya Bapa memang akan menurunkan David. Ia lebih takut dengan dirinya sendiri, takut apakah ia masih bisa disebut manusia setelah apa yang dilakukannya. Menjadi salah satu pencipta lautan darah di tanah Palestina yang firdaus. Lihatlah kepala-kepala anak manusia yang mengambang di lautan darah itu! Rasakanlah kubangan merah pekat setinggi betis yang menyeruakkan bau anyir memuakkan ini!

Alfred menggelengkan kepala berulang kali. Darahnya memang masih cukup muda untuk menyaksikan lautan darah ini. Meski tak dipungkiri, darah mudanya pula yang menyebabkan semua ini. Membalikkan badan, pemuda bertubuh besar itu berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Pedangnya yang masih berlumur darah terbawa dalam pelarian. Kubangan merah berkeciplak saat langkah-langkah kakinya menjejaki. Pemuda pirang ini sudah tak peduli lagi pesan yang ditinggalkan junjungan besarnya.

"_Kupercayakan beberapa orang itu padamu, git. Aku akan melakukan kristenisasi penduduk Jerusallem dan membantu yang lain mempersiapkan pendirian kerajaan Jerusallem. Tuan Godfrey sepertinya sudah tak sabar ingin memerintah Jerusallem. Setelah membereskan orang-orang itu, lekaslah menyusul kami!"_

Alfred hanya ingin menyingkir dari medan penebusan dosa yang mengerikan ini. Ia baru mengentaskan kakinya dari kubangan darah, setelah berlari 50 jengkal. Nafasnya terengah-engah, tapi ia terus berlari, meski tanpa arah dan tujuan.

HOSH~ HOSH~ HOSH~

Alfred menjatuhkan dirinya di atas reruntuhan bangunan yang turut menjadi korban kebrutalan massa salibis. Nafasnya masih tersengal-sengal, jiwanya terombang-ambing, manik safirnya mengerjap-ngerjap gelisah. Rangkaian pembantaian kafir beberapa waktu ke belakang, terngiang-ngiang di benaknya.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini?"

Suara lelaki menahan Alfred melangkahi _via regia _ke alam represi. Pemuda sais kereta ini menatap pria di hadapannya dengan terpukau. Yang dipandangi menyeringai tipis, membuat Alfred terlempar dari padang lamun, "Kau siapa dan dari mana?"

Sang pria merebahkan diri di sebelah Alfred. Kedua tangannya di gunakan untuk menyandarkan kepala bersurai hitam kecokelatannya. Alfred memandangi pria itu sejenak, "Aku tidak pernah punya saudara kembar. Tapi, kenapa kau begitu mirip—"

"Aku David."

"A-a-apa?" Alfred tercekat, "ka-kau?"

Pria itu mengangkat sebelah alis, memandang pria muda di sebelahnya yang tak ubahnya sapi ompong, "David Goldstein," diulurkan jabat tangannya pada Alfred.

Sepasang manik safir mengerjap gelisah, "Alfred F. Jones," menyambut jabat tangan itu.

"Kau berkeringat," pria bernama David Goldstein itu mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk membasuh bulir bening yang mengalir dari pelipis Alfred. Mendekatkan wajah pada sang pemuda_ sais_, ia tersenyum tipis, "Seperti orang ketakutan."

Alfred segera mengalihkan pandangan, "A-aku hanya heran, bagaimana ada orangtua yang menamai anaknya dengan nama Yahudi."

David merebahkan kembali tubuhnya, "David sangat hebat. Dia mengalahkan raksasa Goliath dengan sendirinya. Setiap orangtua pasti ingin anaknya menjadi hebat, seperti David."

"Kau benar!" tiba-tiba wajah Alfred berseri-seri, "David memang pahlawan sejati! Dia membebaskan rakyat Palestina dari cengkraman raksasa penyembah Dewa Filistin itu. Aku pasti akan menjadi pahlawan seperti David, sekalipun Arthur menamaiku Alfred!"

"Kau sangat menyukai David ya?"

"Iya. Aku menyukai semua pahlawan pembela kebenaran. Dan dari semua pahlawan itu, David yang paling kusukai. Hahaha..."

"Sekalipun dia seorang Yahudi?"

"Sepertinya kurang tepat kalau mengatakan David seorang Yahudi. Dia golongan Bani Israel yang tercerahkan. Yahudi kan golongan Bani Israel yang tersesat. Karena itulah Tuhan Bapa menurunkan Tuhan Jesus untuk membimbing mereka yang tersesat itu. Tapi dasar Yahudi kepala batu, bukannya menurut malah membunuh Jesus. Huh~ aku benci Yahudi!"

"Lalu, apakah adil membunuh ribuan Yahudi untuk membalaskan kematian satu Jesus?"

"Jesus itu Tuhan! Tidak boleh, Tuhan dibunuh!"

"Jadi, menurutmu Tuhan Jesus mati?"

"Eh? Tentu saja tidak! Tuhan Jesus tidak mati, dia diangkat ke surga!"

"Jika Jesus sudah berada di surga, lalu untuk apa pembunuhan Yahudi?"

"Eh?" Alfred terpojok sekarang, matanya mengerjap-ngerjap, menatap David yang hanya memandangi langit Jerusallem, tanpa ekspresi.

"Pokoknya Yahudi tak boleh dibiarkan hidup! Itu yang dikatakan Arthur," Alfred tercenung melihat seringai tipis pria tampan di sampingnya, "Kau... kau kenapa membela Yahudi? Atau jangan-jangan... ah aku ingat!" Alfred berseru dengan melonjakkan tubuh besarnya.

"Kau pasti satu di antara orang-orang malang di Antiokhia, dua tahun lalu kan? Kalian orang-orang kristiani dari Jerusallem. Saat Umar Bin Khattab menaklukkan Jerusallem, nenek moyang kalian diislamkan. Meski empat abad belajar Islam, kalian tidak bisa melupakan kekristenan. Hingga sampai generasimu, kalian tak tahan dan akhirnya _murtad_. Hal ini membuat kalian dikejar-kejar pasukan Islam. Itu kan yang kau ceritakan pada Gilbert yang menangkapmu di Antiokhia?"

Alfred bersemangat membeberkan ingatannya tentang peristiwa beberapa tahun lalu. Tentang pidato Paus Urbanus II di hadapan konsili Clermont yang membicarakan perang suci; perang merebut kembali tanah suci Palestina—di mana terdapat kota Jerusallem yang merupakan tempat kematian, kebangkitan dan pengangkatan Jesus ke surga—dari kekuasaan khilafah Islam.

Tahun 1095, Alfred bersama 150.000 pasukan salibis Eropa dipimpin Godfrey, Bohemond dan Raymond **(4)**, berangkat menunaikan perang suci yang juga disebut perang penebusan dosa. Siapapun yang gugur dalam perang ini akan terampuni dosanya, setidaknya itulah yang termahfum dalam sertifikat penebusan dosa yang diterbitkan sang Paus tahun 1075. Selain itu, perang suci dimaksudkan untuk menggantikan ke-_khilafah_-an Islam dengan kerajaan Kristen.

Tahun 1097, atau dua tahun sebelum penaklukkan Jerusallem yang sekarang ini memasuki tahap pendirian kerajaan dengan Godfrey sebagai raja, pasukan salib telah berperang dengan pasukan Islam untuk merebut Nicea dan Antiokhia. Di Nicea, pasukan salib mendirikan County Edessa dan mengangkat Baldwin sebagai Raja. Di Antiokhia, pasukan salib mendirikan Kepangeran Antiokhia dan mengangkat Bohemond sebagai Raja.

Saat pesta pengangkatan Bohemond inilah, terjadi pembunuhan besar bangsa Yahudi yang berusaha membaur ke dalam pasukan Salib. Perang salib secara khusus ditujukan kepada Islam. Tapi secara umum ditujukan kepada kafir—entah itu Islam, Yahudi atau bahkan sesama Kristen tapi menyimpang dari aliran Katolikisme yang jadi arus besar.

Jika sekarang ada seorang _Jesuit _yang membicarakan pembelaan terhadap Yahudi, perlu ditinjau kembali kesuksesan Gilbert dan Ludwig dalam menjalankan operasi Kippah. Duo Beilsmidth itu memang paling semangat dalam memberangus Yahudi yang diyakini telah membunuh Jesus melalui Judas. Selain itu, Yahudi juga diyakini umat Islam sebagai pengkhianat yang berusaha meracuni Muhammad. Mungkinkah David seorang Yahudi yang mengaku-ngaku kristiani demi mempertahankan diri dari pemburuan orang Kristen maupun Islam? Siapakah orang bernama David Goldstein ini sebenarnya?

"Mengaku sajalah siapa sebenarnya dirimu!" tak ingin tercekam penasaran, Alfred mendesak pria di sebelahnya itu, "Jelaskan pula asal-usulmu!"

Sang lawan bicara memejamkan mata, "Remang-remang kulihat keriuhan di kejauhan. Lirih sekali suaraku mempertanyakannya. Keriuhan apakah itu? Apakah keriuhan anjing yang saling berebut tulang? Apakah keriuhan lalat yang saling berebut bangkai? Ataukah keriuhan manusia yang saling berebut harta, tahta—"

"Aku tidak butuh omong kosongmu. Aku menginginkan jati dirimu, namamu, asal-usul—"

"Apalah arti nama, bila mati hanya untuk ditinggalkan—"

"Tapi aku benar-benar ingin mengetahui jati dirimu, David!"

"Aku hanyalah orang yang baru tersadar dari kebodohan."

"Kebodohan? Apa maksudnya?"

Kelopak mata dengan bulu mata lentik itu membuka perlahan, menghadapkan manik kolang-kaling pada arak-arakan awan di langit Jerusallem, "Jika kita membunuh orang hanya karena pertentangan keyakinan, apa bedanya kita dengan tentara Goliath? Bukankah mereka membunuh rakyat Palestina karena rakyat Palestina menentang Goliath? Hei Alfred F. Jones, putra kesayangan Arthur Kirkland yang tercerahkan, katakanlah, apa bedanya kita dengan tentara Goliath!"

Dan Alfred terpaku; tak bisa mempercayai persamaan Goliath dan dirinya.

.

.

_Jika memang Jerusallem tanah suci untuk umat Kristiani, mengapa ketika Umar Bin Khattab menguasai Palestina dan merebut Jerusallem, kita tak segera bereaksi? _

.

.

_Mengapa baru sekarang kita melancarkan Perang Salib untuk merebut kembali Jerusallem dan Palestina? _

_._

_._

_Mengapa kita harus menumpuk dosa selama 461 tahun, lalu menghapuskannya dalam sehari dengan darah suci Jerusallem? _

_._

_._

_Kita sudah dibodohi._

_._

_._

_Perang Salib bukan perang perlindungan tanah suci Jerusallem di Palestina. Bukan pula perang penebusan dosa. _

_._

_._

_Perang Salib adalah persekongkolan Gereja dan kerajaan Byzantium. Alexius Comneus_**(5)**_ yang meminta penyelamatan Byzantium Timur dan Paus Urbanus II yang memanfaatkan kita untuk meredam serangan Turki Ottoman. _

_._

_._

_Perang Salib, perang perebutan kekuasaan antar manusia serakah. _

_._

_._

_Siapapun yang terlibat di dalamnya adalah pendosa. _

_._

_._

"TIDAAAKKK!"

Hembusan nafas menderu tak beraturan. Bulir masam berdesakkan, membebaskan diri dari pori-pori yang membelenggu. Satu tangan lemah terulur; membasuh. Diikuti desah yang menyeruakkan gelisah.

"Mengapa ucapannya terus menghantuiku?"

Disembunyikannya rupa-rupa bersurai kuning keemasan di kedua lutut. Namun itu justru membuatnya semakin gelisah.

"_Bloody git_! Lekas ambil pedangmu dan ayo tinggalkan perkemahan ini! Paus Eugenius III**(6)** tidak menyuruh kita ke sini untuk tidur!"

Karena perintah junjungan besarnya tak berarti apa-apa. Hanya masuk telinga kiri dan keluar telinga kanan.

"Jangan kautelanjangi agama untuk memuaskan birahimu terhadap kecantikan dunia..."

Tetapi perintah hati nurani begitu berarti. Merasuk ke dalam sanubari.

"Agama harus diperlakukan dengan hati nurani. Jika tidak, akan membuahkan barbarisme!"

.

**E N D**

.

Perang Salib, perang besar yang mencakup berbagai aspek kehidupan, tak hanya agama (yang disebut-sebut sebagai _casus belli_) tapi juga politik, ekonomi, kebudayaan, pengetahuan dll. Terdapat tokoh fakta dan fiksi dalam cerita buatan saya ini. Sehingga, perlu bagi saya untuk menjelaskannya, agar tidak terjadi miss-conception, miss-understanding dan miss-miss yang membingungkan lainnya. Juga agar tidak menghilangkan esensi fanfiksi itu sendiri. Berikut penjelasannya:

**1. Umar Bin Khattab**, penakluk Jerusallem dari Arab. Setelah Nabi Muhammad wafat, para sahabat berdemokrasi menentukan penerus khalifah (kepemimpinan Islam). Di era Umar Bin Khattab, khilafah islam memasuki Jerusallem dan mengislamisasi penduduknya. Membangun kembali Masjidil Aqsa, yang diyakini sebagai tempat berpijaknya Muhammad dalam perjalanan ke langit ke tujuh atau yang dikenal dengan Isra Mi'raj. Sekaligus kiblat pertama islam sebelum dipindahkan ke Makkah dan Medinah dan menjadi satu dari sekian banyak motif konflik Israel-Palestina yang entah kapan akan berakhir itu.

**2. Paus Urbanus II**, sang pengobar Perang Salib I

**3. David**, yang mengalahkan penguasa Filistine, si raksasa Goliath. Sekaligus Raja Israel Raya yang paling terkenal. Bendera negara Israel bikinan Stalin itu, dua garis biru melambangkan Sungai Eufrat dan Tigris, wilayah kekuasaan Israel Raya tempoe doeloe, di tengahnya bintang enam melambangkan Star of David alias Raja David ini. Dalam kartu remi, digambarkan Jack sekop.

**4. Godfrey, Bohemond dan Raymond**, pemimpin pasukan Perang Salib I. Mereka berbagi-bagi 'kue' setelah berhasil mencabut khilafah islam, di bumi Palestina. Hanya Raymond yang tidak mendapat bagian.

**5. Alexius Comneus (Alexius II)**, Kaisar Byzantium (Romawi) Timur yang diserbu Dinasti Turki Utsmaniyyah yang kemudian meminta tolong kepada Gereja. Paus Urbanus II menjawab dengan memobilisasi kekuatan salib, tak hanya dari kalangan ksatria tapi juga rakyat jelata. Inilah yang dinilai para sejarawan orientalis sebagai urgensi utama Perang Salib, daripada perang perlindungan Palestina yang dianggap suci, perang penebusan dosa, dll. Saya sendiri berpendapat, Perang Salib sebagai bentuk politisasi agama.

**6. Paus Eugenius III**, sang pengobar Perang Salib II. So, bisa dipahami kan _timeline _fiksi ini?

Tokoh selain yang tersebut di atas, adalah pinjaman dari Tuan Hidekaz Himaruya. Antonio Carriedo Fernandez sebagai personifikasi Spanyol, Lovino Vargas South Italy/Romano, Arthur Kirkland England/Britain, Alfred F. Jones Amerika dan lain-lain yang sudah kalian ketahui sendiri. Saya tidak menggunakan Nation-names karena pemerintahan abad pertengahan (zaman Perang Salib) memang tidak berbentuk Negara kan? So, sangat aneh kalau tiba-tiba saya bikin Amerika ikut Perang Salib. Padahal kan Amerika baru ada di era Renaissence. Itu pun awalnya dikenal sebagai India.

Adapun Original Character buatan saya sendiri yakni Jose Alvaro Martinez sebagai personifikasi Portugal, wajahnya nggak beda jauh ama Antonio. Syeikh Abdullah Ghoffur sebagai personifikasi Jazirah Arab, wajahnya ya kayak Arab gitu. Bisa bayangin sendiri kan? Trus, Gupta Muhammad Hassan, personifikasi Mesir. Kayaknya human name dari Tuan Hidekaz emang gitu deh~ Iya nggak sih? Saya kurang paham, kalau emang dari Tuan Hidekaz kayak gitu, ya nggak jadi OC. Lalu David Goldstein, personifikasi saya sendiri, hahaha... Enggak kok, saya belum lahir di zaman itu. Mungkin ada yang mau menebak siapa David Goldstein ini? Ah, kayaknya nggak penting deh, yang penting pesan yang disampaikan David—yang saya pikir masih relevan di abad ini #lirik-lirik Innocence of Moslem

Saya turut prihatin dengan bencana yang kembali menimpa umat islam. Setelah Fitna buatan Belanda, sekarang Innocence of Moslem buatan sutradara amatiran Amerika. Tapi sebenarnya penghinaan agama nggak hanya menimpa agama islam aja loh~ Tak terhitung berapa kali Hollywood menistai Jesus. Cuma yeah~ reaksi Kristen nggak segitu ekstrem-nya, kayak Islam yang sampe ngebunuh Dubes Amerika di Libya. Tapi nggak papa juga sih. Penistaan, penghinaan dan segala bentuk penodaan terhadap agama, telah dinyatakan 'Kriminal' dalam Konvensi Jenewa. Amerika aja yang nggak nggubris, buktinya marak sekali penistaan agama di sana. Lihat video clip Lady Gaga yang menjungkirbalikkan salib! Lihat bagaimana Da Vinci Code begitu laris di sana. Jangan lupakan juga Salman Rusdie, penulis The Satanic Verses yang kontroversial hidup damai di Inggris, 'kembaran' Amerika. Hah~ entahlah, marak politisasi agama dewasa ini.

Tak seharusnya kita memanfaatkan agama untuk kepentingan material yang nggak jauh-jauh dari urusan dunia. Apapun alasannya, agama kepentingan spiritual, Ketuhanan kepentingan universal, kemanusiaan kepentingan global. Kritik dan saran kepentingan anda! Hahaha... ya udahlah~ terima kasih udah ngebaca cerita ini. Maaf bila ada kata-kata dari saya maupun cerita ini yang kurang berkenan di hati anda. Kritik dan saran dipersilahkan.


End file.
